preacherfandomcom-20200222-history
Holes
|next = |seasonnumber = 8}} "Holes" is the eighth episode of the second season of Preacher and the eighteenth episode overall. It aired on August 7, 2017. Synopsis Jesse investigates a clue about God; Tulip makes friends with a new neighbor; a glimpse into Cassidy's past relationship with Denis.[http://tvschedule.zap2it.com/tv/preacher-holes/EP023903660025?aid=tvschedule Preacher: Holes - Zap2it] Plot In the Hell holding room, Mannering writes an "Out of Order" note for the vending machine. In the process, she drops her pen cap and an inmate picks it up for her. She notes how nice it was of him and the inmate backtracks and tries to claim he picked it up so he wouldn't trip on it. Mannering then had a hell guard take him to "the hole" as the inmates begin to panic over their lack of food supply. After a caveman inmate starts making noise, a bothered Tyler tapes his head to the TV and turns up the volume. In 1946, Proinsias Cassidy arrives at a nursery and sings a lullaby to his newborn son. He then promises to be a great father. In the present, an elderly Denis wheezes and continues his plea for Cassidy to turn him into a vampire. Cassidy is asked by Tulip if he'd like to go out somewhere but Cassidy decides to stay with his sick son instead. That night, Cassidy is woken up to Denis speaking to a translator on a phone and hears the repeated message, "bite me". Meanwhile, Lara Featherstone and F.J. Hoover watch over Denis' apartment through surveillance. Jesse Custer tells Cassidy of his plans to check if Circuit Works can enhance the video of Mark Harelik's audition. Cassidy asks Jesse if there's any way he could use Genesis to help Denis but Jesse is uncertain if it would work. As Jesse leaves, he passes by Tulip, who decides to tag with Jesse. At Circuit Works, Jesse hands the video to "Dork Docs" and asks if they could refine the footage. Meanwhile, Tulip shopped for a new refrigerator. After making the purchase, she leaves and Jesse realized she didn't follow him to help look for God. Back in Hell, Mannering told the inmates in the holding room the malfunctions are caused by an individual who doesn't belong in Hell. She demands to know who it is and Eugene nearly came clean before several inmates start making their claim. Adolf Hitler later confronted Eugene, telling him he knows he's the one that doesn't belong. He warns him not to tell the truth but Eugene walks away. Hitler trips a nun, prompting Eugene to help her up in front of a camera. Mannering and her guard instantaneously show up and take Eugene to the hole. As Denis continues to cough up blood, Cassidy asks Tulip if she would want to be immortal like a vampire. When Tulip claimed she would, Cassidy explained there are several pitfalls, such as no trips to the beach and you'd need to watch everyone around you die. After the Dork Docs refined the footage, they believed Jesse was the shooter, who tried to make sure his track was covered, but Jesse told them otherwise. He asked if they could refine the reflection on the slate, which one of the Dork Docs claim it's only a coffee pot. In the Hell hole, Eugene initially believed there is nothing worse about the hole than his regular Hell. Eugene plays out his Hell, only to discover that this time, Tracy confessed her affection for him as well. However, just as Eugene is enjoying himself, Tracy tells Eugene he should've confessed his love for her sooner as she already promised herself to God. Jesse steps out of Tracy's bathroom, much to Eugene's shock. "Jesse" and Tracy begin to make out and "Jesse" then provokes Eugene into shooting himself. Eugene returns from the hole. Hitler tells Eugene that he needed to show him what life would be like for him if he came clean and that Mannering wouldn't have released him. Hitler then invites Eugene on his plan to escape Hell. Tulip covers up the holes caused by the Saint of Killers' bullet from before. She reaches the last apartment, where Featherstone and Hoover are residing. The two Grail operatives quickly cover up their operation and Featherstone invites Tulip in. After Tulip fixes their hole, she befriends Featherstone, who introduces herself as "Jenny". Tulip then invited her to join her at the Hurt Locker some time, which she agreed to. Meanwhile, the Dork Docs reach another dead end with Jesse's footage, confirming the reflection was indeed only a coffee pot. Jesse storms out as the Dork Docs shred the DVD. Cassidy calls Seamus and asks what he should do with his dying son. Seamus tells Cassidy he should let his son die and not to turn him. Cassidy visits Denis is his bed and sings him the lullaby he first sang to him when Denis was a baby. Cast Starring *Dominic Cooper as Jesse Custer *Joe Gilgun as Proinsias Cassidy *Ruth Negga as Tulip O'Hare *Graham McTavish as Saint of Killers (credit only) *Ian Colletti as Eugene Root/Arseface *Pip Torrens as Herr Starr (credit only) *Noah Taylor as Adolf Hitler *Julie Ann Emery as Lara Featherstone Guest Starring *Malcolm Barrett as F.J. Hoover *Ronald Guttman as Denis *Justin Prentice as Tyler *Amy Hill as Ms. Mannering *Gianna LePera as Tracy Loach *Sam Medina as Samurai Guy Co-Starring *Atkins Estimond as Burt *Johnny Ballance as Arnie *Cristine McMurdo-Wallis as Gypsy *Candi Brooks as 50's Hair *Tyrus as Hell Guard *Jamie Bernstein as Caveman *Mike Mayhall as Salesman *Thomas Thomason as Delivery Guy *Brandon Adams as Mutton Chops References